Gaara's Rain
by jpnfrk
Summary: Yataa! ahem Gaara's having a steamy dream of a girl in the rain, he's dreamt it so many times it's become annoying. But when a rain drop crashes on his shoulder an evil smile appears on his face. The Kazekage's rain... jejejejeje
1. Part 1

** Boohoo I had problems uploading so here's two in a row :P  
**

**So far I made stories in order in accordance to the sand sibling's age; Temari in **_**Shikamaru's Discovery, **_**Kankurou in **_**Puppet Master's Charade **_**and now Gaara the youngest paired up with... ****jajaja**** read on!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

_**"Gaara snap out of it!"**_

_**"What is it, Temari...**_

_____**"You're daydreaming again, aren't you? And right before a meeting this time..." **_

_____**"My apologies..."**_

It was _THAT_ dream again. For the last few nights the new Kazekage had been haunted with a dream of a girl in the rain. At first it was a blurry vision but the more he saw it the clearer it became and the more waking time it consumed. Even while eating he had spaced out to see the dream of rain only to snap out of it and realize people were staring. People would always stare and make a point that he was a monster but now he was their leader so he hoped that a new relationship of trust might bloom. And staring off into space wasn't exactly what they were craving.

_____'What the hell... I can't even tell who it is... If only there were a continuation to the dream, one where I could see the girl's face or her hair color or anything that could reveal her identity... stupid dream.'_ His brow furrowed as he paced back and forth in his office uneasy with the recurring vision. He had even consulted the elder Chiyo-sama and she had dismissed it as the kind of dream that materializes a young man's coming of age desires. But he knew this was different from the steamy dreams he had savored from time to time.

This was perhaps the only thing he didn't like about being Kazekage; the voluntary confinement to the village's radius. Before, if he felt disturbed by anything he'd just walk out into the desert to meditate or angst until he felt better. Now he'd have to find a way to clear his mind inside the village's limits and fast because the dream was really unsettling him. He locked the door to his office and placed a mat on the floor next to his desk. He was resolute that he'd be able to relax and see the rest of the vision long enough to see who was in it. As soon as he closed his eyes the dream began...

The sound of water was deafening. The downpour was so thick as if the kamis themselves were crying. He walked taking slow careful steps, unable to see anything beyond five inches ahead. He listened carefully as the rain crashed everywhere,.. Somewhere ahead it thuds against something higher and softer than the ground. Fearless, he walks in that direction. Soon he sees the silhouette of a female figure drenched in the downpour. He tries to call out but the water drowns all sounds. He gets closer and at this point his dream would always end but he was determined to see more...

He walked even closer without thinking. Her shadow started turning around towards him. A new sensation, touch, as his hand made contact with her soft and slippery wet cold arm. Her body slumped against his and he had to dig a heel in the ground to maintain balance. Her face burrowed in his neck and her warm breathing caressed him while her wet body pressed against him. For the first time he heard her voice, a faint whisper against the roaring skies: _____'I've had everything but what I've really wanted I've never had..." _Her voice trailed off as Gaara's concentration was broken off by the pounding on the door.

_____**"What is it?" **_A furious puppet master replied _**"Are you forgetting you're the Kazekage? I mean. I don't want to know what you were doing that you need the door locked but at least you could've answered any of the gazillion times I called out your name!" **_Gaara opened the door and apologized briefly, staring quietly at the blonde following his brother. _____**"Well, this is my beautiful Yamanaka Ino, I'm sure you guys have met before in any of our numerous rendezvous with Konoha shinobi. I have a couple of days off duty so I'm going to be busy for a bit and I just came to tell you before you actually noticed I had disappeared." **_

_____**"How considerate of you Kankurou.**__** Ino-san, you are a welcomed guest in the Sand Village. Now, if you two lovers don't mind I have state affairs to take care off, we can leave social niceties for another time. Or is there anything else I should be informed of?"**_Kankurou gazed at his brother, frustrated with the cocky attitude but unable to accuse him of being disrespectful decided to leave. Holding on to Ino's hand, the pair walked out and no sooner were the doors closed they were exchanging kisses in the hall unaware of the sand eye staring at them from a corner.

_____'I've had nothing all along, especially what I've really wanted...' _Gaara thought as if talking to the girl in the vision. He had to admit he was somewhat envious of his siblings. Temari had hooked up with Shikamaru and the kunnoichi shined as though the sun constantly spotlighted her. When everybody was driven nuts with Kankurou's over protectiveness of his sister, they sent him away and he returned in love and accompanied by the beautiful Ino. _____'Now I need a Konoha girlfriend too...'_ he thought amused___ '__As if... they'd only see me as a monster too...' _As soon as his brother came back he'd tell the council that he was taking some days off... the dream and the responsibilities as Kazekage were taking a toll on him and he was feeling so tired that emotions were surfacing easily...

In the morning he spoke with an assistant and left a day before his brother returned. He'd walk around aimlessly outside of the village for a couple of days until his peace was back. By midday his sandals began stepping on stones instead of sand and soon after he walked on lush green grass. He was in the familiar forest near the village which was characterized by a cave-filled mountain in the middle of it all. He'd head towards one particular cave that had a waterfall deep in the entrails of the mountain. He froze in place a rain drop crashed on his shoulder. He looked up and smiled at the darkening skies... he kept walking slowly towards the mountain looking around to see if there were any girl coincidentally standing around waiting for him to find her... nothing... yet.

As the downpour became heavier and his vision became limited he kept walking in the direction of the mountain, cautious of the treacherous wet forest floor. Oddly, the day was still light and the sun seemed to shine through the dark clouds, making the surroundings as illuminated and surreal as in his dream. Eagerly he pressed forward but suspected it was unlikely he'd find anyone around or else he would've felt their chakra by now. Thinking he'd seen some shadows ahead he rushed some yards but only met emptiness. He closed his eyes in frustration, feeling the heavy wet sand grind against his skin.

___Suddenly he felt it..._

It began as the tiniest pulse of chakra but the flow became stronger as the recipient failed to hide it. He followed the pulse as a dog follows a scent and he found her...

Just like in his visions all he could see was the silhouette of a woman in a strong downpour. He stood for a moment just inches away and waited for her to notice him, channeling his chakra in her direction. Before he could blink she turned around and began walking slowly towards him. When they were right in front of each other he reached out to take the hair strands that hid her face but she pressed her cold soft cheek against his palm. Warm tears bathed his fingers loosing themselves with the rain and he pulled her closer. Her knees gave away and she nearly fell to the ground but he firmly held her by the arms. He felt bad that his sand abilities would be of no use right now and wished he had a way of sheltering her from the rain that only seemed to reflect her pain.

He grabbed one of her wrists and turning around was able to lift her unto his back, lurching forward to keep balance. With small steps they headed in the general direction of the mountain and after some meters they reached the entrance of the nearest cave. She kept her eyes closed not wanting to see her savior and he fretted mentally wondering if her eyes were hurt by his sand. _____**"Woman, are you able to see?" **_she nodded___**"Are you able to walk?" **_she shrugged her shoulders indifferently___**"I mean no harm so will you wait here a moment as I make a fire a little bit farther on?"**_she sighed and taking that as a yes he went deeper into the darkness.

All these years they had been friends but the blonde betrayed her over and over again. Every time she had set her eyes on a man her best friend had desired the same person too. She must be stupid always trusting and confiding in that treacherous bitch, but she had thought that having her as an apprentice would've helped… not really. The only one she knew for sure she'd never get would be Sasuke, but at this point neither would she. Then Naruto... well, she had to admit that it would be selfish of her to compete against poor Hinata, but no, she had seen the blonde share a sexy glance or two with the Kyuubi boy. And now Kankurou... the nerve!! As soon as she told Ino how hot he looked without the makeup and the costume what happens? they get hooked together!

But she had refused to believe it. All over Konoha people talked about the two "turtledoves", remarking how handsome they looked together when the sand shinobi wore no makeup. Unbelieving, Sakura decided to trail them all the way to the outskirts of the Sand Village. She had seen no evidence of their relationship during the three-day trip until now. Hidden from view in a tree she saw them makeout passionately at the entrance of a cave. The way they looked lustfully and lovingly at each other, the way he tenderly nibbled at her neck... she'd go nuts if they went on... stop the madness! She flew down from her hideout but they ran inside giggling as the rain began to pour wildly out of nowhere. She stood in the rain realizing that maybe this time Ino wasn't at fault; they really looked in love and they hadn't seen poor invisible brokenhearted Sakura.

She stared at the wet toes peeking from her sandals. The young man who had brought her inside offered a hand to help her up and she accepted it without looking at his face. She looked awfully familiar but said nothing as he led her towards a hearty fire. He removed her gloves and her sandals and she offered no resistance until he began unzipping her top. She leaped backwards defensively reaching for a kunai but he wasn't bothered by it.___**"Don't expect to live to long if you plan on keeping all those wet clothes on."**_ As he said so matter-of-factly he began removing his robe and the sand gourd then threw his head protector in front of her feet. **"**_____**Oh, and my apologies, I wasn't aware there were any ninja women left who are afraid of showing the flesh they were born in".**_

He sounded meaner than he intended but it really upset him when people reacted assuming the worse out of him. He stood completely undressed in front of the fire and began shaking off all the wet sand that served as his personal armor. Sakura just stared at the Sand shinobi head protector in the floor in front o her and began to slowly unzip her top. He respectfully looked away and distracted himself with squeezing and drying the white cloth he customarily wrapped around his uniform. As the last of her clothes fell on the floor he walked towards her without looking and wrapped her in the barely humid robe. She wrapped all but her slender legs and sat as close to the fire as she dared. She looked absentmindedly at the flames and slowly came to realize she was wrapped in some of the Kazekage's clothes.

* * *

___Wiiiii delicious!_


	2. Part 2

Not minding the medical kunnoichi sitting across from him he stayed busy trying to dry both of their clothes. She stole a peek and saw the light of the flames playing shadows across his toned body. She looked down and hoped he hadn't noticed her. _**"I reckon you kept your underwear or brought none. You might still get sick if you keep them on. I won't look so get your shame over with woman! And stop acting as though you didn't possess a remarkable body!"**_ Gaara spoke long enough to compliment her! _'I bet Ino hasn't had the honor!' _Inner Sakura gleefully remarked _'A Kazekage has complimented you! Lil' weirdo said something nice and he's hot too!' _Her cheeks and ears turned red as she tried to hush Inner Sakura. Mustering all the courage she could she squeezed an _**"...arigatou..."**_ but stopped when she glimpsed a smile at the corner of his mouth. 

Suddenly he turned around and she faced his back wondering she had offended him. Not knowing what else to say she shyly offered _**"I haven't looked at your... you-know-what or anything, it's just that..." "You can have that side of the cave to rest while the rain stops" **_he cut her off suddenly and she became senseless mad. If he were a Konoha shinobi he'd know better than to try her temper. No man, not even Sasuke, was allowed to interrupt her so abruptly, so rudely, so insensitively. She got up and stomped her way to face him. He looked sideways as her eyes rested on his swollen partner. She found herself unable to tear her gaze from it, fascinated and scared of it at the same time. _**"Woman, I'd like my robe back now..." **_His cheeks flushed as he realized this was the first woman to look at his hardened partner.

_**"The name's Sakura you jerk, and I'm sorry but I'm using the robe right now, you surely don't expect me to..." **_ He pulled her closer, covering himself with the bundled girl _**"I'm sure you won't mind sharing" **_She looked sideways trying to hide the crimson that had crept in her face as she felt his hard self pressed against her scantily clad body. One hand secured in the small in the back, the other held her chin up to his face as he smiled _**"You don't mind sharing, ne, Sakura-kun?" **_she shook her head slowly and lost herself in the sea of his eyes. No resistance was offered as he pulled her face closer and their lips met. He had never kissed anyone and wondered if simply pressing his lips against hers caused the stream of tears that now escaped the shaking girl. He held her tight and waited for the sobbing to subside.

He agreed with his sister's boyfriend that women were complicated beyond male reasoning. They cried for everything, competed against their female peers and hesitated at every turn, especially when dealing with men. He had met the pink haired girl in his arms a few years ago during the Chuunin exams. And to his knowledge she still craved the attention of the younger Uchiha traitor, rejected the taijutsu freak and ignored her blonde teammate's affections, the only other human he had so much in common with. He had even heard of the endless rivalry she had with her childhood friend but wondered why two completely different beautiful kunnoichi would compete for men if they could have them all and share too. And now he had blemished his first kiss by kissing a spoiled psycho woman...

_**"I'm sorry Gaara-kun, it's just that I've always had everything but what I've really wanted I've never had... I hope you understand..." **__'Love... more than anyone I understand you Sakura' _he thought quietly as her sobbing subsided. _**"You're right, I'm a ninja... and all this time I've been acting like a little daddy's girl or something... I won't hesitate anymore, I'm in a real world not a fairytale and we shinobi live to protect our precious ones, sacrificing our lives if necessary. There's no time for silly dramas, we must make the best of the situations we are in and learn learn learn!" **_She beamed him a smile as his fingers wiped the remaining tears away. Then to his surprise she kissed him back, but didn't just press her lips against his this time.

He smiled as she possessed him, nibbling his lower lip, kissing his brow, digging her slender fingers in his wet red hair. Kankurou had told him something about that earlier, that when women tried (usually in vain) to rid themselves of all insecurities in one stroke they ended up seducing the first man that offered an alibi. Still he'd expect any and every woman to hold back if they knew he was a Jinchuuriki and not particularly the most stable of them. She scratched his back playfully as her tongue violently danced across his chest. He experienced a whole new variety of sensations as she greedily sucked on his member, her hands caressing his pelvic area. He wondered if all women could trigger such bodily reactions in him and made a mental note to have some village girls sent to his quarters.

Shukaku chuckled inside, pleased and smiling at him. He grinded his teeth as his juices rushed out of him and into the kunnoichi's mouth. She sat back, shocked and gagging at the invasion in her mouth. She swallowed and smiled realizing that the Kazekage tasted sweet regardless of the salty gooey flavor she had been told of. He grabbed his now dry dark robe from a corner and laid it next to the girl, motioning her to sit on it. He breathed deeply and reveled in the smell of wet grass, male seed and female scent mingled in the air. He kneeled between her slightly open legs and cradling her head in his hands laid her down. With a finger he traced the remaining seed at the edge of her mouth and playfully spread it across her smiling lips. He kissed her and tasted himself on her, surprised that it wasn't bad at all.

Having his sand eye was a good thing for times like these. Some weeks ago he spied his brother banging Ino in a room next to the office. Kankurou smiled and acknowledged the watching eye but said nothing to his girlfriend as he basically illustrated his younger brother how to please a woman. He was sure all women weren't the same but after that time he didn't dare to spy on the couple anymore and seeing his sister's dealings was of course out of the question. If he were lucky Sakura wouldn't be experienced enough to notice his virginity. Shukaku cheered his host as steady fingers began pleasing the medical kunnoichi. As she whimpered in bliss he inserted two fingers from his other hand and performed a jutsu to seal the cave entrance before she could notice. _'When the woman's wet enough you can insert yourself and push it inside against her until she makes a total wet mess.' _Satisfied with his previous observations he patiently waited until she seemed 'ready'.

She was panting heavily but he knew nothing of mercy during intercourse. Positioning himself for entry he grabbed her waist and her hair. Her body arched upwards as he plunged himself instinctively against her tight warmness. A scream pierced the air and he was certain that were it not for the sand at the cave entrance the sound would've reached the village. The pair were unaware of the two other lovers in a nearby cave who stopped mid-intercourse and left disturbed by the thought of other strange people doing it in the same area. Gaara lost himself in the hypnotizing rhythm, savoring every whimper and every involuntary movement he triggered in the girl below him. He thought he was able to finally understand why his brother and his sister's boyfriend bothered with women. _'Delicious' _was all that played in his mind along with the echo of Shukaku's amused laughter.

Some hours later his robe lay completely spoiled and a girl laid on it nearly lifeless from exhaustion. Her face seemed paler but her flushed cheeks gave away the happy healthy girl. He knew she wouldn't last an extra minute but he felt as if he could go on for days. He unceremoniously pressed his lips against hers and coaxed the sand to leave the cave entrance to cover him. Sakura stared at the sand that danced all over his naked body but couldn't tell the difference once the armor was in place. Not concerned with his bare self he walked over to cave's entrance while the girl achingly dressed. _**"I'm sure you are expected at your village. If you need more rest I'll stay with you as long as necessary. I'm aware it's a three day trip to Konoha so do not rush yourself."**_

_**"It's OK, it'll be ready to depart soon, I just need to do a little medical jutsu on my hips and legs and I'll be like new, thank you Gaara-kun." **_She smiled at what she thought was real concern. _'Maybe he's a little rough around the edges but I'm sure that's something I could fix' _Inner Sakura smiled victoriously. _**"Very well then, I'll stay somewhat longer until my clothes dry again, make sure no one sees you on your way out, I'm sure nothing good would come out if news spread of the Kazekage with a Konoha kunnoichi... I'm sure you understand." **_Sakura nodded, her expression blank, undecided if she was feeling hurt or offended or indignant or sad about his words. She had finally found a new object of affection and here he was dusting her off as a nuisance after banging her?

He was still naked by the cave entrance as she walked past him and remained unmoved when she looked back several yards away. Under the cover of night he left for his village wearing the slightly dirty robes and changed hastily. A few hours later his brother barged in to the office saying how he was with his girlfriend at a nearby hideout and they heard a sky piercing scream. Gaara contained his urge to laugh as his brother explained how Ino thought it was a vengeful mountain spirit while he tried to convince her it was another couple. In the end they agreed it must be another pair but thought it was disturbing because they didn't know who it could be and decided to resume their affair in the privacy of the puppet master's room. The Kazekage simply smiled amused but said nothing of his heated affair with the medical kunnoichi, instead he surprised his older brother _**"Speaking of women and that which I happened to see the other day, do you think I could get any sand village volunteers to warm my bed every once in a while?" **_Needless to say Kankurou's jaw dropped in shock.

Back in Konoha Sakura tried to decide whether she was proud of her first one-day stand or if she should feel ashamed. _'Silly__ maybe you're addicted to handsome insensitive-looking guys... crush on Sasuke, got screwed by Kiba and Gaara... who's next, Neji?' _Inner Sakura complained but suddenly both smiled as she took a cup of sake to her lips and the idea of being embraced by the Hyuuga boy didn't seem like such a bad idea...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jajajajajajaja maybe I'll do that pairing next! I don't know but even though most people see Ino as sluttier, I think it's Sakura who'd be "easier". Just look at the multitude of characters she's hooked with in the fanfics and see in how many she actually tries to 'say no' (except in NaruSaku and SakuSasu).**


End file.
